Inderland Police Force
by Fateindisguise91
Summary: The IPF is a force made up of a multitude of mythological races that protect their kind in the Washington state. Formed by the Deity Fate and her husband Lucifer to protect those of their kind from humans who wish to dispose of them and deem them 'dangerous monsters' they work in unison to maintain law and order. But humans are not the only threat, there is also the Unknown.


IPF

It was raining, and heavily. The man gasped, his chest burning as he struggled to breathe, his feet hitting the ground hard. He could hear the feet behind him, splashing in the puddles as his pursuer didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down. The red band that had been attached to his arm fluttered loose, falling to the ground as he came to a wall and struggled over it. He could lose them here, he was certain of it. In the distance, a wolfs howl rang through the silent night, Washington's streets empty for the most part. Humans didn't usually venture out at night. There was a stigma about what lay hidden in the shadows, watching and waiting. When you had to share your home with potential killers, it was hard to trust one wouldn't pick you off the moment you stepped outside your door. But the so called 'killers and monsters' didn't mind.

As the man scrambled over the wall, a large canine paused where the band had fallen off, sniffing it slowly. Even wet, his scent was strong. He reeked of fear and adrenaline. It was practically rolling off him in waves. Golden eyes flickered towards the fence before the wolf turned away. She was as large a small pony, her fur a mixed shade of brown and black, turned dark thanks to the rain. But truthfully, she was glad for the water. It meant some of her group would excel. " _Lassine what happened? You lose him?"_ The voice was quiet in her ear, male and deep. The small microphone clipped to the thick collar around her neck remained silent for a moment as she circled in front of the wall, listening. "No…I have this…don't worry Nero." Turning, she trotted off, putting some distance between herself and the man, who would learn soon enough there was little in ways of escape.

A quick glance over his shoulder showed the wolf was no longer behind him, but he wasn't stupid. They worked in packs and he had seen others, fanning out, trying to trap him. He had no intentions of dying to one of those fuckers tonight, nor any other time. Panting some, he slowed, struggling to inhale enough oxygen. A small, shaky laugh escaped him. "Stupid bitch….fucking…lost her….heh…" He closed his eyes, leaning against a wall for a moment. "F…fooled her…" The hair on the back of his neck stood on end suddenly, as did the hair on his arms. Opening his eyes, he glanced down, noting the way small crackled of electricity seemed to slide over his skin. Something splashed ahead of him, and he raised his eyes, staring at the dark haired man standing a few feet away. He was dressed in a trench coat and heavy boots, his clothing neatly pressed beneath it, as if he were a business man. His gaze was bright, the pupils of his eyes a pale yellow. He smiled faintly, showing pristinely white teeth. "Hullo…awfully late to be out running. And in this weather? One is bound to catch a cold….or worse."

Voltain watched the human man shake his head, stumbling back a bit. "Come now…don't be so foolish. You're practically trapped with no place to go…we have you backed into a corner, like a rat." The man laughed, his voice shaking. "We? I only see one of you fuckers. That idiotic wolf lost me and I aint scared of you. Your kind aint welcome in the city and those of us against it has every intentions of making each and every one of you regret coming out of hiding." Voltains brow quirked a bit, before he glanced at a large puddle behind the chatty fellow. "My dear man, we are never alone…" The man's expression shifted to one of confusion…before a cry tore from his throat as a hand suddenly erupted from the puddle at his feet to wrap around his ankle. Ripping himself free, he turned, staring in horror as a man pulled himself from the ground, blue eyes twinkling. The water seemed to flow around him, moving up his tall form and creating clothing, which settled on him lightly. He ran a hand through his dark locks, smirking. "I was hoping I would find him before you Voltain." The other man chuckled, amused. "Searching your little puddles will always grant me favor. The air tells me where someone is much faster. Now though, since we have him cornered…it seems we have the task of determining what to do….er, what was his crime again?"

Nicholas smirked. "He burned down that nice witches shop on Main….him and a group of his friends…damn anti-inderlanders. Miss Maggie never did anything to anyone. I think Bonnie and Claudette may be hunting his companions down though…I pity them. Or maybe I don't…." He shrugged, moving forward a bit. "A new born in a blood lust is a dangerous thing…." Voltain sighed. "I was hoping she wouldn't resort to that….but if it fixes the problem….speaking of, how do we handle this one?" Both men were circling their prey, eyeing him somewhat. The man's hands trembled somewhat, inching towards the inside of his jacket as he struggled to keep them both insight. "Not scared of you assholes…none of us are. We know our rights and you aint apart of them. Inderlander freaks…the lot of you. You should all just die…" He jerked, right as they moved, the gun swinging up and around. The first bullet caught Voltain in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Nicholas blinked and grunted as the second bullet struck him as well, hitting his shoulder.

The motion caused him to take a step back, but not before the gun was fired off again, the humans frantic efforts to survive evident. Each shot sent him back a step, until he stumbled and slumped down against the wall. The man grinned, almost sadistically, the gun still pointing at the downed elemental. "Fuck you, you goddamn monstrous fuck. Taking over our city….you think we're scared of you?! We fucking outnumber you by millions. Humans aren't going to just sit and let you freaks come in and take over. You and your fucking council can go to hell….and I'll be more than happy to send you there first…" He smirked, pressing the guns barrel against Nicholas's forehead. Nick squinted up at him and laughed softly. The man's smile faltered a bit and he jabbed the gun against his head harder. "The fuck you laughing about?!" Nicholas chuckled. "My girlfriend…." The human's expression turned a bit confused. "What the fuck about her? I'll make sure she joins you in hell too". Nicholas shook his head a bit. "Not if she sends you there first…" "The fuck are you talk-"

His voice trailed off at the sound of heavy feet hitting the pavement on the other side of the wall he had jumped a bit ago. The moon seemed to appear behind the clouds at that point, and her light shone brightly, illuminating the area as if it were the sun. The man's face turned to one of horror as the wolf that had been following him earlier suddenly appeared, vaulting over the wall as if it were nothing. Her jaws were open, exposing each and every sharpened canine, glistening in the moons light. Golden eyes glowed eerily before her body slammed into his, sending them both skidding backwards. Lassine tilted her head a bit, the humans terror filled face reflecting back in her eyes. "Hulloooo baaaaaybeh….did you miss me sunshine?" He stared up at her, his throat struggling to work and form words. "Oh, speechless? You sure were chatty a moment ago when you were threatening my guy….words should never be wasted….they can be powerful things….like…Im going to crush your windpipe now." A shriek erupted from the man's throat, feeling those powerful jaws closing around his throat. He waited for the pain, the endless sensation of not being able to breathe as blood filled his airways, choking him. But the feeling never came. The weight on his chest eased as Nicholas tugged the Were off by the collar around her neck, patting her head gently before giving her ear a loving scratch. "I think we made our point…" Lassine sniffed the air lightly then wrinkled her nose. "Oh yea…we most definitely did…." Voltain grunted, hauling the fellow up by his arm before snapping a pair of cuffs on him. "I got confirmation Bonnie and Claudette round up the others…let us get this one in custody at the office and get on with our night." Lassine chortled, trotting alongside them. "Why, you got some hot ass date?" The lightening elemental glanced sideways at her. "Bonnie is in sexual blood lust…what do you think?" Nicholas smirked, walking on Lassines other side, stroking her between her ears lovingly. "Let's just hope that's our only concern for the night. Come on, so we can get home ourselves…you're starting to smell like wet wolf…."


End file.
